conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20150917090819
Hey there!! At least I have an internet connection at my new home now xDD. So here I am again! I agree with you points regarding Rus/Claus and also Triches past. I like your idea how Torri got the idea of liberty in her mind through Enzea. He surely was mentaly ill somhow - so his ideas were twisted. He wished for a world that could never exist since humanity will always live a life in which they see their own success first. Humans will always judge each other and fight each other. He maybe also wished for humans to live more peacely and accept each other more - no matter if they're a good fighter/rich or not. That every one can do what he can best, and that it is ok that way. But he realised, that humans can't live that way and he had to find another way out - which was: making the humans monsters. I had the impression he was realy fascinated in how monsters live freely to their desires. No personal hate or discrimination and such. With Narikas past...I aggree with you, I was somehow confused. Maybe that was on purpose by the developers of the game...I don't know. --- Maybe your right with 'Itsuki '''beeing GGs sister's husband. I can follow your theory PLUS may be it should be some kind of "cameo"^^ - a tribute to the first game. you can see this in Tales of...games. At some point of the story, you have skits where charakters of other games are mentiont - and in each tales of...game you can battle 2 or 4 Characters who are from a nother game (e.g. in Tales of Xillia 2 you can fight Sthan and Cress from Destiny and Phantasia, In Tales of Symphonia you can fight Dhaos - the final boss of Tales of Phantasia) --> these are so called Cameo-Battles. So yeah - maybe his short apperance should be a hint on Itsuki^^. '''Rus '''and '''Clau...yes '''Clau is also a mystery to me xD. But Anyway - if someone is tortured and has to stand a lot of pain - often they desire to hurt others to - cause the only thing they know is pain. It would fit for those two. Living under Enzea...must have been hard. '''Torri '- if she really left her parents or was left by her parents, she maybe was in fear at the beginning when entering the lab. But she was not like Rus and Clau - she may have decided to shut down all of her emotions in order do endure it (what ever they did to her). I Imagine she stood at some window ans saw the bird passing by - crossing the sky - and wished to fly with them, do escape this "prison". She always had a kind heart and Enzea did not succeed in destroying it. He maybe broke her will at some point, but her soul always was free and her wish for freedom kept her mind stay stable. At least if he broke her - she did recover^^. With GG her wish came ture and she was curious of the world around her. Lucian - you could be right, that Elli found him dying. I didn't think about that. I thought, that they were made partners by the Church of Gracia. I think his somehow tsundere-like character comes from his "job" as a stillblood. I wonder how his life was before. Maybe the marks on his body came from spells by the church. I like the idea, that Ellie "saved" him by finding him dying. By the way: Tales of Vesperia is only for XBox 360. I recently played Tales of the Abyss (3DS) and again thougth, that they could have included more background in Conception two e.g. in forms of anime-scenes^^. I always found it sad, that they did not produce Tales of the Abyss for PS2 in Europe but only in Japan and USA. USA has an other region code, so I can't play it =(. At least for England - they could have just released it there since it's the same language and then I coud have bought it from there ;)- I don't mind it is completly in English - I do understand English very well ;)) (But many Germans did not buy the game for the 3DS becaus its completely in English) ---- I also watched the Anime of 'Amnesia '- I liked the setting. Which possible "ending" would you prefer (in what world should Heroine go). I first was confused when Ukyo talked about how he died because the Heronie survived (I mean she did die at the and of every route exept for the last). Then I came to the conclusion: We just did not see the worlds he died - we only saw her story. So we only saw the ones she died and he - just like her - changed the worlds. I liked the idea of Kentos date^^' taking her to university all day and don't say a thing xDDD. But I think if you played the game, things wouldn't be so confusing, since the game is much longer. (Just like in Tales of the abyss - if you only whach the Anime...it can get somehow confusing because the Anime runs through the story. 24 Episodes for over 80 hours gaming xDD - a lot of things were missing, but I still like the animation of the game) --Akemi